While improvements in computer networking have diminished the need for transferring computer data via physical storage media, transferring data via physical storage media continues to be preferable for certain types of data transfers. For example, certain data transfers may be too large for efficient network transfer. Additionally, data transfers may involve confidential, sensitive, or proprietary information, and transferring such data via physical storage media may prove more secure than available network-transfer alternatives. Similarly, certain types of third-party data transfers may be required to be made via physical storage media (e.g., regulatory submissions, discovery productions, and the like). Thus, while many organizations appreciate that there are data-leakage risks associated with providing users of their computing systems with the ability to transfer data via physical storage media, they also recognize that a need exists to provide at least some users of their computing systems with the ability to transfer data via physical storage media but desire to secure such physical-storage-media data transfers. Accordingly, a need exists for securing physical-storage-media data transfers.